


Hair Dye

by Beachgothy



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Climbing Class, Drabble, Hair Dye, M/M, Middle School, Originally on Wattpad, The Academy Is... reference, chris is trying, dying hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachgothy/pseuds/Beachgothy
Summary: In which Chris just wants to be emo and Josh kinda regrets helping him.Originally posted on my Wattpad
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hair Dye

The tub was stained a navy hue. It couldn't come out, as hard as Josh tried. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his arms hurt, but it wouldn't budge. He definitely needs bleach. 

He finally let out a soft sigh of exasperation and sits back, looking up at his best friend, who has dark blue water running down his forehead from his freshly-dyed black hair. Chris is chewing on his thumbnail nervously. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Don't worry about it. Go dry your hair." Josh interrupts. He watches as Chris grabs a towel from the closet and drapes it over his head, before rubbing his hair vigorously. 

Josh watches the tub as Chris dries off, wondering how he should go about bleaching it. He didn't want his parents to find out about this. 

"Oh...shit." He hears Chris whisper, and he looks back, not noticing the problem at first.

Chris is looking himself in the mirror, color draining from his face. 

"Josh, my eyebrows and my hair are completely different colors!" 

Josh bursts into laughter at that, holding his stomach. Chris grows angry, turning to face him. It makes Josh laugh harder. 

Poor Chris. Poor little blond fifteen year old Chris, who's hair is black and eyebrows still a bright blond. 

"Stop laughing! What am I supposed to do!" He whines. Josh can't reply. He's still laughing. 

"Josh, it's not funny! I look like I have no eyebrows!" He persists. 

"It kinda is!" Josh finally says as he calms down. He stands, inspecting Chris's face. "I'll skate to the store in the morning. They have beard dye. I'm sure I can use it on your eyebrows." He says, still giggling a little. Chris seems to soften a bit at that. 

"And I wouldn't look stupid?" 

"Well, you're already in. Too late to go back. Either shave your head, keep it like this, or get the dye for your brows, man." 

Chris sighs. He knows Josh is right. He turns to look at himself in the mirror again, adjusting his The Academy Is... shirt. "I guess we'll get the beard dye." 

Josh nods, happy to calm Chris down. That's one problem down. Now onto the tub. He goes to grab bleach from under the sink when he notices the towel Chris had used. 

The white towel that was now smothered in black hair dye. 

Josh wishes he was scrubbing the tub again.


End file.
